Survivor Tocantins
Survivor Tocantins is the first season of a resurgence in Drago's Survivor Series. It began on January 7, 2014 and ended on January 30, 2014. It ended with Sim S. defeating Janice H. at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-1 Jury vote. Sim won because he explained his game well, and owned up to everything he did, while the Jury did not respect Janice's game because she trolled and made comments they didn't agree with, despite her impressive immunity streak. At the Reunion, Bobby and Brendan tied for Hero of the Season, Daniel won Villain of the Season, and Sim won Player of the Season. (Contestant List) Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The two tribes are Jalapao, wearing red, and Timbira, wearing black. On Day 10, the two tribes merged and became Forçaleiri, wearing green. 22 people applied, and 6 were cut from casting. The cast was revealed on January 5th, 2014, 2 days prior to the start of the game, as well as tribe assignments. Jack "Jette" T. returned for Survivor Palau, and placed 9th, respectively. Alex J., and Adam D. returned for Survivor Greece - Second Chances and placed 16th and 8th, respectively. Sim S., Janice H., and Daniel P. returned for Survivor All Stars, and placed 20th, 13th, and 6th, respectively. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols: Two idols were hidden on an Idol Board, with 100 numbers. The winning tribe would get to guess a number. The idols could be played up to the Final 5. Double Tribal Council: On Days 9 and 13, two people went home at Tribal Council. On Day 9, both tribes went to Tribal, and on Day 13, the two castaways with the most votes would be voted out. Season Summary 19 days ago, 16 tengagers embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Divided into two tribes, Jalapao and Timbira. At the first challenge, Timbira took the early lead, but quickly learned that defeating Jalapao would not be that easy. Timbira lost the first challenge and voted out JETTEJ for costing them the challenge. At the next challenge, Jalapao once again proved victorious and ryanhawk71 quit due to personal reasons, lowering Timbira’s numbers again. The next challenge was a spamming challenge and again, Timbira lost to Jalapao and voted out texty in a 3-0 re-vote. Things were about looking hopeless for Timbira, until DontVoteMePlease came to a challenge and won it all for Timbira, giving them their first break in the game and sending a fuming Jalapao to tribal council where aidanmac22 was blindsided out of the game. Then, the game took a turn that no one suspected. A Double Tribal Council. bklimas won Individual Immunity for Timbira and bwburke94 won Individual Immunity for Jalapao. Levonini and Ramanik weren’t as lucky and were sent packing. At the merge, Timbira was down 4-6 in numbers to Jalapao, but that wasn’t going to stop. Armed with an immunity idol that he recently found, bwburke94 flipped against his Jalapao tribemates to make a equal 5-5 split and sided with the Timbiras. Timbira found their way into the majority when they convinced NovaScotiaChic to vote with them. Armed with two idols in the pockets of SomebodyAwesome and bwburke94, the alliance was unstoppable. DontVoteMePlease outlasted everyone at the first Individual Immunity challenge. At the vote, something unexpected happened. Dinosaurdan was outwitted and outplayed as he was blindsided out of the game, just missing the Jury. The Former Timbiras of Mradamman12, SomebodyAwesome, Bklimas, and DontVoteMePlease were saved when Bwburke94 felt as if he was outcasted by his tribe and jumped over to the Timbiras, and got the majority when he convinced NovaScotiaChic to vote of Dinosaurdan with them. The game was turned on its head, and the old Jalapaos were left scratching their heads. At the next challenge, Absol won immunity, guaranteeing his safety in one of the most hectic Double Tribal Councils I have ever hosted. Each person got only one vote, and Jalapao deemed DontVoteMePlease as the biggest threat in the game. But the majority alliance had a plan to split the vote 3-3 for ghrocky100 and bradyspaulding16, and hope that Jalapao wasn’t united. But all that came crumbling down as an inactive mradamman12 couldn’t get on to vote. Sending Ghrocky100 home, but causing a tie between Bradyspaulding16 and DontVoteMePlease. A re-vote was held, and there was a tie again. Now with Absol, DontVoteMe, and Brady safe, the other 5 were left to draw rocks. A surprising turn of events as the inactive who caused all the hecticness of that Tribal Council, drew the White Rock and was sent home and put in the Jury. At the next challenge, Absol continued his winning streak with a second immunity, guaranteeing his safety. Bwburke and the 3 remaining Timbiras formed a Final 4 alliance with each other, but DontVoteMe had a different idea. DontVoteMe was reeling from the previous tribal council, and planned a blindside on his old tribemate SomebodyAwesome because he suspected SomebodyAwesome of voting against him. So he formed a Final 3 with NovaScotiaChic and Bradyspaulding16. One factor he overlooked. Absol. Absol was alliance free and was an easy vote to use, but no one got his vote as he cast a stray vote for DontVoteMe, and the vote tied between Brady and SomebodyAwesome. The re-vote sent Brady home in a 3-2 vote and the attempted blindside of SomebodyAwesome failed. SomebodyAwesome and Absol formed a closer bond after the tribal council. The Auction was a game changer as it gave SomebodyAwesome an extra vote at that tribal council and a Hidden Immunity Idol in which he used to ward off any potential blindsides. Absol bidded correctly after winning Spaghetti and Meatballs, Chocolate Chip Cookies, and a Blowjob from Scarlett Johansson and winning Individual Immunity for the 3rd straight time. Bklimas got the power to make Bwburke cast his vote publically, and lost the right to compete in the next immunity challenge. At the tribal, SomebodyAwesome made DontVoteMe pay for his actions at the previous tribal council when he used his Extra Vote to put 2 votes against DontVoteMe, and got Bklimas and Absol to vote with him. Bwburke felt paranoid and played his idol, which he didn’t need to use, and SomebodyAwesome played one of his idols and voided 2 votes against him. At the next challenge, Absol’s streak was broken as Bwburke won the immunity. Bwburke turned on his former ally and left NovaScotiaChic to the sharks as he joined the rest of the tribe in voting off NovaScotiaChic. Absol won the next challenge, and SomebodyAwesome worked his magic to flip Bklimas to vote of Bwburke. Bwburke went home in 4th. At the final challenge, Somebody gave up immunity to let Absol win immunity. And it paid off because Absol took Somebody to the Final 2, and voted out Bklimas. Overall, the Jury found Somebody's good strategic game and social character to be worthy of the Title of Sole Survivor. SomebodyAwesome beat Absol in a Jury vote of 6-1. Castaways 1 - Dan T. received 3 re-votes 2 - Brady received 5 re-votes 3 - Daniel received 2 re-votes. 4 - Sim received 2 re-votes and had 3 voided votes. 5 - Adam drew the White Rock, and was subsequently eliminated from the game. The Game